dota_2fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Timbersaw
|} Timbersaw (Rizzrack) - to bohater Świetlistych (Radiant), którego głównym atrybutem jest siła. Jest to postać walcząca wręcz. __TOC__ Biografia postaci Rizzrack nie mógł się uwolnić od wspomnienia tych krzyków. Pracował, gorączkowo skręcając oraz dokręcając, przybijając, tnąc oraz kując. Nie był w stanie spać; nieustannie budował. Minęły miesiące odkąd zamknął się w warsztacie, który należał do jego wuja oraz jego wybawienie było niemalże gotowe. Rozmasował krzyż, a oczy same mu się zamknęły oraz ujrzał spokojne wody Zatoki Przepowiedni pokryte warstwą kwiatów. Kwiaty eksplodowały chmurami pyłku, który gasił życie, wdzierając się do płuc. Gdy się obudził nie mógł złapać tchu. Warsztat przez kilka godzin wypełniał rytmiczny dźwięk osełki, gdy wykańczał zestaw potężnych brzeszczotów, a jego umysł przepełniały wizję pnączy, niczym garoty duszących jego sąsiadów oraz oplatających domy. Zatopienie Zatoki Przepowiedni było niczym w porównaniu z nieokiełznaną grozą, jaka wypuściła korzenie za murami miast, gdy wody, które ją przyniosły, już się cofnęły. Ale piło-pancerz da mu siłę i go ochroni - myślał, chwytając się tej iskierki nadziei, nim cały ogrom odpieranej dotąd grozy runął na jego omdlewający umysł. Konary, kora i krew. Gdy miasto padło, Rizzrack rozwinął łańcuch, który był owinięty wokół ramienia pancerza, a ręce trzęsły mu się, gdy badał każde jego ogniwo oraz rozdygotanym palcem przejechał po długości umocowanych na końcu kleszczy. Piło-pancerz był już gotów. Drżącymi rękami tchnął iskrę życia w najeżoną ostrzami machinę. Kierował nim strach przed tym co na niego czekało oraz czemu miałby stawić czoła, by mieć jakąkolwiek nadzieję na uspokojenie swego umysłu. Piło-pancerz w konwulsjach budził się do życia i Rizzrack wiedział, że musi stawić czoła swemu lękowi i że w ogóle nie będzie to przyjemne. Umiejętności Whirling Death= left|150pxTimbersaw zaczyna wirować bardzo ostrymi piłami, zadając obrażenia wrogom oraz niszcząc drzewa dookoła niego w danym promieniu. Jeśli wrogi bohater zostanie trafiony, traci część swego głównego atrybutu na krótki okres czasu. Ta umiejętność zada obrażenia pełne, jeśli podczas czasu trwania umiejętności zostanie ścięte drzewo. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne PROMIEŃ: 300 OBRAŻENIA: 100/150/200/250 PROCENT UTRATY STATYSTYK: 15% CZAS TRWANIA UTRATY STATYSTYK: 14 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 6 MANA: 70 W przypadku, gdy Rizzrack zostanie otoczony przez pnącza i rośliny ze swoich koszmarów, natychmiastowo broni się piłami łańcuchowymi. |-| Timber Chain= left|150pxTimbersaw wystrzeliwuje łańcuch, który przyczepia się do pierwszego trafionego drzewa, przyciągając się do niego. Każdy przeciwnik, którego napotka Timbersaw, otrzyma obrażenia. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt OBRAŻENIA: Pure ZASIĘG PRZYCZEPIENIA: 850/1050/1250/1450 PROMIEŃ: 225 SZYBKOŚĆ: 1600/2000/2400/2800 OBRAŻENIA: 100/140/180/220 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 4 MANA: 60/70/80/90 Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy będziesz musiał uciekać od nieprzyjaznych sadzonek. |-| Reactive Armor= left|150pxZa każdym razem, gdy Timbersaw jest atakowany, jego regeneracja zdrowia i pancerz zwiększają się. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna PREMIA DO PANCERZA: 1/1.2/1.4/1.6 PREMIA DO REGENERACJI ŻYCIA: 1/1.2/1.4/1.6 MAKSYMALNA KUMULACJA: 5/10/15/20 CZAS TRWANIA KUMULACJI: 14/16/18/20 Piło-pancerz ma reagować na najlżejszy dotyk wzmacniającą się ochroną. |-| Chakram 2= left|150pxTimbersaw wystrzeliwuje twą główną piłę tarczową w wybrane miejsce, gdzie zacznie się ona obracać, zadając obrażenia celom znajdującym się wokół. Każde brakujące 5% zdrowia dodatkowo spowolni ich ruch. Piła zadaje obrażenia oraz ścina drzewa lecąc do celu i wracając. Po aktywacji umiejętność zużywa manę oraz uniemożliwia atakowanie. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt OBRAŻENIA: Pure PROMIEŃ: 200 OBRAŻENIA PODCZAS LOTU: 100/140/180 OBRAŻENIA NA SEKUNDĘ: 50/75/100 SPOWOLNIENIE: 5% KOSZT MANY NA SEKUNDĘ: 20/25/30 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 8 MANA: 100/150/200 CHAKRAM 2 - POWRÓT: left|80pxChakram 2 powraca do Timbersawa. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 0 |-| Chakram= left|150pxTimbersaw wystrzeliwuje twą główną piłę tarczową w wybrane miejsce, gdzie zacznie się ona obracać, zadając obrażenia celom znajdującym się wokół. Każde brakujące 5% zdrowia dodatkowo spowolni ich ruch. Piła zadaje obrażenia oraz ścina drzewa lecąc do celu i wracając. Po aktywacji umiejętność zużywa manę oraz uniemożliwia atakowanie. Ta umiejętność jest ulepszana przez Aghanim's Scepter. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt OBRAŻENIA: Pure PROMIEŃ: 200 OBRAŻENIA PODCZAS LOTU: 100/140/180 OBRAŻENIA NA SEKUNDĘ: 50/75/100 SPOWOLNIENIE: 5% KOSZT MANY NA SEKUNDĘ: 20/25/30 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 8 MANA: 100/150/200 Ostateczność w broni przeciwroślinnej. CHAKRAM - POWRÓT: left|80pxChakram powraca do Timbersawa. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 0 |-| Ekwipunek Porady *Arcane Boots można rozłożyć na Boots of Speed oraz Energy Booster. Energy Booster może być następnie wykorzystana do budowy przedmiotu Bloodstone. **Można budować z Boots of Speed przedmiot Boots of Travel. **Nie zawsze jest to najlepszy pomysł, by zdemontować Arcane Boots. Jeżeli którakolwiek z postaci w drużynie ma problem z maną to czasami jest to dobry pomysł, by zachować Arcane Boots do wspierania sojuszników. *Umiejętność "Chakram" synergistycznie jest dobry do umiejętności, które mogą zabić jednocześnie wiele celi, takich jak "Black Hole" postaci Enigma, "Overgrowth" postaci Treant Protector czy nawet "Kinetic Field" postaci Disruptor. Ciekawostki *W konsoli DotA, Timbersaw jest odwołaniem jako Shredder. Ta strona zawiera treści z dota2.com Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie wręcz Kategoria:Postacie na siłę Kategoria:Postacie durable Kategoria:Postacie nuker Kategoria:Postacie escape Kategoria:Postacie świetlistych